russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Iskul Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13
Januay 5, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) In line with IBC-13’s commitment to bringing action-packed sports, traditional quality dramas and light entertainment programs, pioneering your all-time favorite homegrown comedy shows on Philippine television with the success of Maya Loves Sir Chief as the country’s no. 1 family-oriented sitcom and T.O.D.A.S. remained as the longest-running and multi-awarded comedy gag show on Philippine TV, the Kapinoy Network unviled its Saturday night with a teen sitcom that combines Filipinos’ towards in high school for teens and young girls, and TV viewers’ lighter side for laugh-out-loud hilarious antics. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 with the much-awaited return of the classic Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom Iskul Bukol, now in a millennial high school level as the weekend primetime school-oriented sitcom, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano together with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, premiering this Saturday (January 7). Iskul Bukol will be the first ever sitcom offering of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats to revive the original 70s and 80s sitcom that will be turned into a school-oriented sitcom, which will bring the funniest and gorgeous side of high school life, featuring the three pretty high school characters. According to IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr., the school-oriented sitcom that aims to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. Joining the high school girl trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the stellar cast of Iskul Bukol are Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia, Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Kazel Kinouchi as Teacher Kazel, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, JC Tejano as Sir Rude, the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School, Mariel Rodriguez as Mariel Escalera, Matthew Mendoza as the foster father Mr. Matthew, Cacai Bautista as Maricar Ungasis, Boom Labrusca as Luigi Ungasis, Justin Ward as Chester, Harold Rementilla as Joey, Andres Muhlach as Adie. Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Victor Basa as the coach of Diliman High School himself Raffy. Justin (school uniform), Harold (school uniform), Mr. Fu, Mely, Mariel, Andres (school uniform), Keith (school uniform), Cacai, Raisa (school uniform), Boom, Tonton, Joyce (school uniform), Alodia, Kazel, JC, Matthew, Tess, Aldred, Victor Iskul Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom that will surely make viewers laugh in the most interesting high school treat while teaching the lession in high school. It is centered on their lives of three high school classmate young girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce (Joyce), where they will study and learn the lesson about the academic friendship of high school level. They learn a very valuable lesson in life for the girl classmate friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Tonton) involve in a high school level. In the classroom at Diliman High School, they meet Teacher Alodia (Alodia) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Teacher Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Meanwhile, from the success of her school-themed teleserye based the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, one of the sitcoms’ lead stars Keith is very pretty because she is ready for the new role as one of its lead stars and excited for the project because she herself enjoy high school life as a classmate of Diliman High School. “I’m really honored to be part of Kapinoy Comedy’s sitcom Iskul Bukol. This is my first ever project, so I’ll do my best,” said Raisa added that she’s a model of Secarats Artist Group, where she started doing comedy. May bagong henerasyon ng Diliman High School classmates sa IBC and Secarats-produced sitcom pa rin. For her part, Joyce is pretty she has finally been given her first major role in a TV sitcom. She said, “I'm beautiful as a high school classmate ako sa IBC at Secarats, kay sir Francisco Abuan, Jr., sa trust na binigay nila sa eskwela ako.” Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, the sitcom will also feature Patrisha Samson, Analyn Nacion, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola, Miguel David, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Leann Ganzon. Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Iskul Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life. Follow the hilarious and exciting high school teen story of the Escalera sisters, Keith and Anne and Raisa in Iskul Bukol which will premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:15PM after PBA on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. Watch the trailer of “Iskul Bukol” here: